tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwinn
Gwinn is a participant in Fate/Axiom, the master of Classless (Fate/Axiom ~ Marx), as well as a user of the rare and elusive Bardic Magecraft. ''Personality 'Quirks' Gwinn is an obsessive fangirl, she will write and fantasize about characters and people she thinks are cool until she builds this perfect idol of them which will be impossible to alter except with the most uncharacteristic of actions. She's also stereo typically a plucky girl who flows from one emotional state to another in an heartbeat. She acts incredibly clumsily and awkwardly, half of it is natural the other half is exaggerated and played for laughs. 'Goals' Gwinn's ultimate goal is to have her stories and personal life story become known across the world in at least some meaningful capacity, at least enough for her or her original characters to possibly become Servants in the future. It is because of this that she seeks out the Chaldea Organization who she heard are capable of summoning sufficiently known mythical figures into the world ignoring time and reality, to see if her OCs became famous. It turns out they weren't and she instead summoned an altered servant Lancer (Fate/Axiom ~ Satanyan). Her secondary goal is meeting and befriending the members of the Z-Team in particular ??? who she is especially fond of. 'Problems or Flaws' Gwinn has a wrong perception of the Z-Team and what dangers they actually faced in their story, making her think they are much better people and capable than what they actually are. History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities '"Servantificiation" While under the effects of The Communist Manifesto Gwinn gained a tremendous power boost at the cost of becoming "Servant-ified", she refers to this form as Punk Gwinn. As a logical, and natural consequence of "Servantification" she also gained the property of being a Saberface. As she became Servantified into a Saber Class model she had all of her attributes raised to match the minimum of the class, and her bardic magecraft, equipment and other supernatural abilities became fused and qualified into Skills or Noble Phantasms. Because one of her abilities was gained by permanently inscribing it into her Soul Gwinn suffered the unfortunate side effect that ALL of Punk Gwinn's Benefits and Downsides became permanently inscribed into her Soul locking her into Punk Gwinn. Her parameters are as follow (SS meaning Servant Slot granting her power by use of The Communist Manifesto): *'''Strength: A- → A+ (1 SS) → A++ (2 SS) → A+++ (3 SS) *'Endurance: B- → B+ (1 SS) → A (2 SS) → A+ (3 SS)' *'Agility: B- → B+ (1 SS) → A (2 SS) → A+ (3 SS)' *'Mana: B → A (1 SS) → A+ (2 SS) → A++ (3 SS)' *'Luck: D- → D+ (1 SS) → A (2 SS) → B (3 SS)' The full downsides of Punk Gwinn is that she has become a saber face, cannot use command seals on herself despite being Servant like, must summon Marx as her first servant, cannot cast her old spells aside from the specific versions represented in her skills, and cannot learn any new spell that isn't aligned with the principles and theories of Bardic Magecraft. 'Servantification Skills' Because of "Servintification" Gwinn has acquired the following Skills: Magic Resistance - A (Class Skill), Feathered Essence - C, Mana Burst (Norse) - A and finally Bardic Magecraft - C. Magic Resistance - A is a skill granted to Gwinn as part of the Saber Class container and is at a rank of A because Gwinn was a magus before becoming Punk Gwinn so she already had some resistance and additionally she was able to grant herself this skill as a magus at Rank B for an hour or to multiple people for an hour as well. Feathered Essence - C is a personal skill of Gwinn which crystalizes her origin, element and her Wings of Heaven ability. It is a skill which allows Gwinn to grant "Invisible Wings" to herself and other willing non-humans. She can control these wings to replicate telekinesis. She can also use this skill to talk to birds. Mana Burst (Norse) - A is a personal Skill of Gwinn. She acquired this skill because when she got "Servantified" she had granted herself Loki's Shapeshift Skill with Jack of All trades to better fit into a Saber body and Hel's "Healing and Killing" Noble Phantasm with Myth Copy which she hoped to use to heal any negative harmful consequences of the process. It became a unique Mana Burst skill which when used on herself allows her to turn into an animal, and when used on a weapon allows it to kill enemies better or heal allies instead of damaging them. *''Mana Burst (True Norse) - A+: A synergistic effect combining this skill with the Bardic Magecraft skill, allowing it to achieve its true form as a replication of the '''Leitmotif' spell. Mana Burst (True Norse) causes a weapon which has been affected to become suffused and covered with magical energy which can "pull people closer to the afterlife" (deal damage) or "push people farther from the afterlife" (heal) depending on Gwinn's desire. She can also expel this energy out of the weapon to create sword beams or wind slashes that harm and heal simultaneously. Bardic Magecraft - C is a personal skill of Gwinn, it replicates the spells she knew as a Bard that didn't get hijacked into the skill Mana Burst (Norse), hence its low rank. It replicates the spell Bardic Inspiration on herself or an ally she can see, allowing them to empower one course of action. It can also be used to replicate the Skill Item Creation but with a time penalty, or change Mana Burst (Norse) into Mana Burst (True Norse). 'Equipment/Noble Phantasms' Because of the side effects of the creation of the state of Punk Gwinn, her mystic codes became her "Noble Phantasms" of the Saber Class. ''Loop Breaker: Bragi's Violin (Remix) '''Bragi's Violin' is a mystic code fashioned out of a Stradivarius Violin and strings of the Harp of the Norse God of Poetry, Bragi's Harp. This Mystic code is a type of composite item which combines and heightens, by use of Bardic Magecraft, the properties attributed to both instruments in myths and legends, making Bragi's Violin a mystic code that is on a level of a B Rank Noble Phantasm. Because bardic mystic codes get created with a consciousness some of its features can only be used if the mystic code wants to use it. Gwinn began to ask the violin what it wanted in hopes to make it happier and perhaps to master it and it requested to be made into a sword. Gwinn agreed to this demand bending and reshaping it into a wooden sword that looks real and is sharp enough to deal damage, as it is indestructible it functions like a metal sword. This new sword shape is referred to as Bragi's Violin (Remix) and can be reverted from and into this form with a command word. It has the following properties: *'Illusory Music': Bragi's violin can recreate any type of sound it desires and in any quantity, meaning Gwinn can make any sound it makes sound like a guitar, drums and even both simultaneously as if multiple people were playing for example. *'Divine Sound': The music produced by the playing of this instrument is always divinely sounding and increases the possible divinity of said music to the level of a Divine Spirit. Because of her use of Language of the Birds in playing Instruments this means that spells cast in Gwinn's unique way have an aspect of divinity to them, and qualify for all intents and purposes as magecraft from the Age of the Gods and music played by a "Bird God". *'Ancient Bardcraft': Mystic codes created with ancient bardic magecraft have a mind of their own and are thus capable of making decisions on their use. These objects theoretically count as a second magus assisting their user so if the mystic code is feeling supportive they can even replicate a spell as its being cast. *'Immutable': By the process of its creation and the level of its composite materials the Violin itself is entirely immutable, nothing physical in this world can alter its shape to harm or destroy it. *'Soul Resonating': If an especially moving and meaningful Bardic Magecraft Song is cast through the use of Bragi's Violin it will resonate with the Soul of its "audience" and become permanently inscribed in their Genes of the Soul and become a core part of their character. This feature of the Violin can only affect an individual once in their life. ''Mystic Code: Hammerspace'' Hammerspace is a minor Mystic Code of Gwinn which makes the pockets of her school outfit jacket possess greater volume than their appearance indicates, and have the things contained within them weigh next to nothing. It's a mystic code which proves itself invaluable to travelling magus, like Bards tend to be, allowing them to carry a large amount of supplies easily. ''Former Abilities/Equipment '''Click expand to reveal.' 'Attributes and Skills' Gwinn possesses the attributes of an average person, not excelling in any significant manner. She does however posses great skill in the playing of instruments, the performance of theater, and other performative arts. ''Skill: Wings of Heaven'' This is a special skill acquired by the playing of a special song with the use of her Mystic Code: Bragi's Violin and using its property of Soul Ressonance to rewrite her Genes of the Soul to imbue within her very essence the ability to fly. This skill can manifest itself as a pair of physical wings or as simple unassisted flight, like superman. 'Bardic Magecraft' ''Story Crests'' As a user of Bardic Magecraft she is in the possession of a myriad of Story Crests which detail many stories and magical properties she can use. Of specific note Gwinn is in the possession of all Skaldic Story Crests native to northern and eastern Europe, with a special mention of the original Poetic Eda Story Crest which contains all the properties contained within Norse myths in the Poetic Eda. ''Element and Origin'' Gwinn's Element is Air which deals with seizing direct control of things. Her Origin is Animal Companion, fully expressed as "Non-Human Allies of Humanity", which allows her to easily and subconsciously befriend, ally and help all magical beasts, animals and other non-humans. Together her element and origin allow her to manipulate and help out non-humans by guiding them either subtly or forcibly. Her origin also makes her an existence which is not hated by Gaia as much as a normal human, and also less likely to be the target of any non-human enemy, due to a subconscious perception of her as maybe a member of their species. ''Sorcery Trait: Language of the Birds'' Gwinn is in the possession of a Sorcery Trait known as the Language of the Birds which allows her to communicate with birds and use their language, said to be a type of divine language in magecraft. As birds speak in chirps and melodies Gwinn is able to use this Sorcery Trait alongside Bardic Magecraft's special type of Performance Incantations to cast any spell by playing an instrument, and the spell will be cast at a mere fraction of the time required and possessing some manner of divinity comparable to that of E-. ''Bardic Magecraft Spells'' Within Bardic Magecraft spells are referred to as Songs, or more rarely as Poems. Songs of Bardic Magecraft cannot stack with themselves to create exponential results, meaning that the same spell may be cast multiple times but it'll only affect a target once until the spell effect is over. This limitation means that a person can benefit from a single Bardic Inspiration and Jack of All Trades but Gwinn can give both effects to multiple different people still. As Myth Maker is sustained by Gwinn herself she can only have 1 noble phantasm replicated in this manner unless Bragi's Violin's "personality" chooses to assist, enabling her to create 2 noble phantasms. Leitmotifs start and end within the same "instant" as such Gwinn is capable of using it by means of precise timing whenever she wants without ending any spell effects or existing noble phantasms. The following are a list of Songs Gwinn is capable of casting while in her standard state: *''Bardic Inspiration'' (The Muse's Gift): A spell which enables a target to increase the parameter of a statistic, skill, noble phantasm, physical attack, magecraft and magic circuit by 1 rank for a single "Course of Action". This spell is a kind of delayed spell that can be activated by the person under its influence to be used whenever they see fit, consciously or subconsciously. If this spell is used to increase a parameter that is already at A it gains a + instead, and if the parameter is already at A+++ it cannot be increased further. *''Myth Copy'' (A Dwarf's Prowess): A spell which enables Gwinn to temporarily enhance and grant properties of an object to replicate an object in a story. It is essentially a skill which enables her to create Noble Phantasms on the fly of rank E, however when cast through Bragi's Violin this spell is able to replicate even Divine Constructs and their rank is C. Objects created in this manner cannot last longer than 1 minute. Gwinn is capable of recreating any noble phantasm associated with any Norse Servant. *''Jack of all Trades'' (Master of None): A spell which grants its target a Skill for 1 hour at a rank of E, but when cast through Bragi's Violin this increases to Rank C. If the skill granted is a Class Skill its rank is further increased by 1 becoming a D (Any manner) and a B (Bragi's Violin). *''Leitmotif'' (A Bard's Shortcut): A special utilization of 3 spells in a single spell incantation that enables Gwinn to instantly create a noble phantasm (Myth Copy), convert it into a Broken Phantasm (Jack of All Trades: Noble Phantasm Knowledge), and heightening the rank of noble phantasm's attack (Bardic Inspiration). This results in an attack of Rank C if used normally or of rank A if used with Bragi's Violin. This spell requires a large ammount of magical energy to pull off however. **''Leitmotif: Gungnir'' (Odin's Spear): A Leitmotif spell that replicates a throw of Gungnir, Odin's Spear, at Rank C or A (Bragi's violin). It assuredly hits its targets and deals great physical damage. **''Leitmotif: Mjolnir'' (Thor's Hammer): A Leitmotif spell that replicates a throw of Mjolnir, Thor's Hammer, at Rank C or A (Bragi's violin). It deals great physical damage and releases a powerful blast of electricity on impact. **''Leitmotif: Sol's Chariot'' (The Sun Itself): A Leitmotif spell that replicates the chariot that sol is said to ride across the sky to represent the sun, it involves the creation of a large ammount of flames for a powerful devastating attack that sets everything on fire. **''Leitmotif: Fafnir'' (Dragon Breath): A Leitmotif spell that replicates the fire breath of a dragon, it is capable of a large area of effect and is useful to fight large amounts of weak enemies or intercept another wide attack. 'Former Loop Breaker: Self Insert' Self Insert is the original Loop Breaker of Gwinn a special Pen devised by her and with the help of Chaldea that enables Gwinn to replicate by means of Bardic Magecraft, the effects of the Evocation・Invocation System, allowing her to be Ray-Shifted into any sufficiently important "Space" should an emergency arise or be safely pulled back from being Ray-shifted. Self Insert is powered by an ancient form of Bardic Magecraft which prevents it from being used at will and is instead a type of magical object that chooses when it is being used, although the choice seems to be randomly determined. It killed itself to spite Gwinn one last time. ''Gallery Trivia and References'' *Her appearance is that of Miyazono Kaori from Your Lie in April. Category:Female Characters Category:Fate/Axiom Category:Magi